


【EP9 剧透警告】晚安

by sea_cucumber



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_cucumber/pseuds/sea_cucumber
Summary: 生命原力的连结使得蕾伊可以和本的鬼魂在一起。
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【EP9 剧透警告】晚安

“所以到底，本，你们是不是可以随便到达对方的位置看到对方的在做什么？”  
“当然不会。为什么你会这么觉得？”  
“我又没有死过，而你总是忽然出现在我周围。”  
“那是因为我一直跟着你，蕾伊。按你的话说——我们那边的世界——其实和你们差不多。有一天你死了也会变成绝地英灵的，那时候你就知道了。”  
“我已经不是绝地了。”  
“但我见到阿索卡了。”  
“既然这样你要不要好好找找，是不是帕尔帕廷他们也在你们那边的某个角落。”  
“……如果是这样的话，蕾伊，我会再杀他一次的。”  
“你不能，因为你根本没有杀他第一次。”  
“但他得再死一次。”  
“嗯哼。所以你到底要不要让你的第一秩序丑外套和披风消失……？”  
“……我还挺喜欢披风的。这样呢？”  
“绝地学徒？你是故意的吧，本。”  
“你怀孕了蕾伊，拜托。”  
“好吧，好吧。原力怀孕，天行者的宿命，是吧？”  
“我妈妈和我外祖母都……”  
“我知道……不我不想知道。”  
“而且你也不是单纯的原力受孕……把脚挪开一些蕾伊。”  
“从我被子里出来，本。”  
“蕾伊……你不是想……？”  
“谁知道你的原力舌头能让我怎样。”  
“不会让你失去孩子，也不会让你更怀孕，我保证。”  
“我说，出来，本。”  
“好吧。你真的不想试试吗？”  
“不了，至少不是你穿着学徒袍的时候。说真的卢克有让你留过学徒辫吗？”  
“没有，但肯诺比大师和安纳金都给我看了他们的，我觉得你会喜欢。”  
“肯诺比大师？”  
“本肯诺比，他其实叫欧比旺——不要拽，蕾伊，痛——你应该很乐意见他，他是个很有趣也很厉害的大师。”  
“所以，你们还是能随时见到看到对方？”  
“如果你担心他们在这种时候闯进来的话，我保证不会的。”  
“所以他们远远地偷看？还是你原力广播给他们不要来？”  
“我说了，其实我们这边和活着的世界差不多。他们只知道你怀孕了。”  
“所以你还是广播过。”  
“但，你怀孕了。我要当爸爸了。”  
“我可没说过是你的孩子。你知道，坡和芬……”  
“我一直跟着你的，这个我很确定。”  
“可能是你曾祖母那种情况呢。”  
“我能感觉到，不是那种……你还笑！不要开这种玩笑蕾伊！”  
“好了好了，是我的错，本，我道歉。”  
“你要发誓不再开这种玩笑。”  
“我，蕾伊天行者，发誓我不再开这种玩笑。从我身上起来吧本，你是个很重的原力鬼魂。”  
“只有你能感觉到，你知道，生命原力连结嘛。”  
“但坡他们可以看到你，我很确信坡的原力敏感度和千年隼差不多。而且他也看不到莱雅和卢克他们。”  
“因为你的生命原力给我足够强的力量，他们才可以。顺便，我向坡道歉了。”  
“我看到了，他还对着你开了两枪。”  
“那不全怪他，我突然出现的，而且之前还拷问过他。但那一点都不好玩。”  
“会痛吗？”  
“不会，只有你才能弄痛我。是一种，充斥着被搅乱的原力的不好玩。”  
“我会告诉他们不要那么做了，你也不要突然出现吓唬大家了。”  
“他们似乎已经习惯了你有一个会突然出现的原力鬼魂丈夫了。”  
“我可没和你结婚。”  
“你已经改姓天行者了。”  
“可是，本索罗，你看，我没改姓索罗。”  
“我爸经常叫我小天行者，而且索罗是别人给他起的，他不在乎。”  
“但你妈妈姓奥加纳。”  
“蕾伊……”  
“好了好了，我的原力鬼魂丈夫。”  
“我爱你。”  
“我知道。”

**Author's Note:**

> 他们是真的。  
> 我坚信小蕾怀了龙凤胎。问就是原力。


End file.
